(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
Conventionally, a surface emitting laser (hereinafter referred to as “VCSEL (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser)”) is used as a light source of the light scanning apparatus. The VCSEL is useful as the light source having two or more luminous points. For example, when the number of laser beams become several dozen by using the VCSEL, an image can be written with a high resolution of 2400 dpi or more.